Nathaniel Crowes
The self-proclaimed "Master of the House." Completely full of himself, nothing gives me more pleasure than destroying everything he’s spent the past 200 years building. —Journal Description Nathaniel Crowes is the main antagonist and the final boss of Til Morning's Light. Nathaniel Crowes was a nice rich Englishman and owner of The Mansion in Hamilton Road. His disciples referred to him as "The Master" or "Master Crowes." He was a good man until the townspeople of Leisterville killed him. When Crowes came back as a spirit, he became an evil being focused soley on his complete resurrection by killing everyone who entered the Mansion. Backstory See: Journal Entry The history of the Crowes' lineup runs deep through centuries of English noblemen, hunters, priests, and warriors. Crowes was raised in England, but he decided to go to New England in the United States, this "new nation" he says. At some point in time, he met Isobelle Buchanan, who will become a master of the dark arts in the future. When Crowes told her who he was and from where he descended, Isobelle was intimidated and thought less of herself to have been born in this new nation, to a poor and common family. But Crowes told her "where you come from is FAR less interesting to me than where you are headed.” Isobelle and Crowes established a relationship and he decided to stay in New England. It is unknown if Crowes built the Mansion or if he bought it. Soon he began to recruit his well known disciples (Victor, Constance and Lucian). After some time, with Isobelle now a witch, Crowes and the others started to conduct rituals attempting to obtain immortality (this is unknown but very probable that was the intention of the rituals). Somehow, word got out about the rituals and the townspeople were not too happy. The townspeople invaded the Mansion, dragged Crowes outside, strung him up from an old oak tree, and slit his throat with his own sword. Isobelle and the others were devastated by what happened. An angry and desperate Isobelle conducted a ritual to bring Crowes back to life, but she only brought him back in spirit, not in body. To complete the ritual, 100 souls must be collected, so when Crowes came back as a spirit, he started to collect souls by luring people to the mansion and killing them (with the help of his disciples). Encounter with Erica Since Erica entered the mansion, Crowes started to talk to her often, telling her to stop destroying things and disrupting order in his house or just to have a chat. Is in Chapter 2 when Crowes learns she's looking for her friend Angie. After Erica kills Isobelle, Crowes lures Erica to his lair saying that he'll be waiting in the tombs with Angie. Erica, tired and angry, descends into Crowes' lair looking for her friend, but she only finds him saying "I'd KNEW you'd come!" When Erica asks him where Angie is, Crowes plays dumb and says "Oh be honest, Erica. You ENJOY this, don't you. The VIOLENCE. The POWER. You're not the same scared little girl who got trapped in here 12 hours ago." Erica exclaims "I've enjoyed absolutely NOTHING about this night!" Crowes says "Fair enough! Let's end this as quickly as possible." After a few moments of fighting, Erica is knocked down and Crowes throws her a Supernatural Energy Orb. Keaton appears in this scene, and as he prevents the orb from reaching Erica, he tells her to leave and that he can't hold it for much longer. Within a few seconds, Keaton is disintegrated, supposedly killed in front of Erica's face. When Crowes sees what he did, he exclaims to Erica "You've no ideas how LONG I've been waiting to dispose of that obnoxious meddler. Oh.. don't tell me you're SAD after what he did to you." Erica yells at him "HE was my FRIEND!" After Erica defeats him, she exclaims "What life? You've been dead since they strung you up from that tree, Crowes. It's time to accept that." He disintegrates same as Keaton and supposedly dies at that moment. It is revealed in a post-credits cutscene that Crowes is resurrected. Battle Style Nathaniel Crowes can throw orbs of supernatural energy, knock out Erica. His melee attacks deal high amounts of damage. In-Battle Attacks: ''Crowes' melee attacks deal the highest amount of damage for a boss, 4 to 8 Points of Damage for every hit from Crowes. ''Supernatural Orbs: ''These are big green orbs that will separate Erica's soul from her body on impact. ''Boss Challenge: Soul Separation If the player is hit by one of the Supernatural Orbs, find Erica's body and re-enter it. Otherwise, your health will drain and Erica will die. Gallery Crowesflying.png|Crowes flying Crowesface.png Erica wielding the Murder of Crowes Sword.png|Fighting Crowes Nathaniel Crowes.png|Nathaniel Crowes in Angie's Notebook Crowes reviving.png|Crowes reviving Crowes study.JPG|Crowes character study Crowes 3d model.JPG|Crowes 3D model by Max Hancock Crowes disintegrating.png|Crowes disintegrating Trivia . At the end of the credits, a cinematic will appear showing Crowes reviving. This could probably lead in the future to a sequel. . Nathaniel Crowes is the only boss and enemy in ghost form. . All the Journal Entries were written by him. . Crowes is the only boss who does not have a painting in the foyer. References 1. http://jpad3d.blogspot.mx/2015/09/heya-folks-havent-posted-anything-new.html Modeling Work for Wayforward Technologies Video Game Til Morning's Light!. 2. https://games.amazon.com/games/til-mornings-light Crowes Character Study See Also . Nathaniel Crowes Boss Battle .Bosses .Erica Page .Journal Entry .Murder of Crowes Sword Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses